


Love at first glance

by Stonathanstans



Series: Steorek drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>STEOREK / three college roommates in love with each other </p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first glance

They had seen him at the same time.  Derek and Theo had been sitting in the quad, going over their thesis paper and in-between making out their eyes caught him. Sitting alone underneath a tree, reading a book that Derek knew instantly as a book for an advance Economics class that only the brightest and best got into. He was handsome, the sun shining down on him and casting a glow on his cheeks. Love, yeah they loved each other but this wouldn’t be the first time that the two of them had fallen in love with someone that they both agreed to date but that last time that it happened, the other guy didn’t think he could handle two boyfriends and dumped them before it even began. They would be hesitant the next time they felt this way.

“He’s beautiful.” Theo said, eyeing the man. “I mean really beautiful.”

Derek nods, holding his hand. “I know. I mean, wow. I guess this is love at first sight right?”

“I want to ask him out.”

“Yeah.”

“What if though–”

“We have to take a chance.”

They stand, Derek packing up their books and taking Theo’s hand in his. They walked slowly over to the other man, both with excited expressions on their faces.

Once they reached him, Derek spoke first. “Hi, I’m Derek Hale and this is my boyfriend Theo Raeken.”

The guy didn’t look up. “I know who the two of you are. I’ve seen you around. I admire how in love the two of you are.”

Theo looked down, Derek blushed a little. “The reason we came over, we wanted to know–It might seem strange, but we were wondering if maybe you wanted to get some drinks with us. Or dinner, or both.”

The guy looked up, a smile on his face. “I know about you. I know that you do the whole three-way relationship.”

Theo clutched Derek’s hand tighter. “And though I’ve never done it, I’ve also never fallen in love with two guys before.”

“You love us?” Theo asked.

The guy nodded. “Yeah. Both of you. You each have something that I love and I want that. So yeah, I’ll go out with the both of you.”

The guy stood. “By the way, my name is Stiles Stilinski.”


End file.
